Call me Impulse
by TheMightyErrg
Summary: Just a little tibite of a certain young doctor's life.  Rated for language and suggestive content.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters within.

This is based off an excellent FLINX story 'Oh, it is love' by neon rose. It is a great story featuring the couple and a much recommended read.

You may want to read it first to have an ideal of the back story, but it's probably not necessary.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon, after a rather busy day in the hospital ward when the young and exhausted Dr. West (aka the villian formally known as Jinx) got the opportunity to sit down for a much deserved and long overdue break. Finally getting the change to relax a bit , she found a quiet corner in the breakroom and pulled out a new paperback novel along with a little snack. Settling in for what she hoped would be at least 15 minutes of peace and quiet. Taking a bite into a nice crispy apple she started into her novel.<p>

Unfortunately this peace was not to last.

As soon as she got comfortable three women burst into the break room followed by two men. All nursing aids. All rushing for the TV.

'Great.' Jinx thought to herself. Very annoyed that her quiet time had been interrupted so quickly.

"Turn it to channel 3 quick!" shouted one of the younger nurse's aids.

As soon as the tv came to life the figure of a perky young news reporter filled the screen. She was standing outdoors in front of City Hall. Declaring an imminent announcement from City officials regarding something very exciting indeed so be sure to stay tuned and do not touch that dial.

Jinx smirked to herself for she knew full well what was coming. It never ceased to amaze her how people could go so crazy over this stuff. Celebrity worship she called it. Although she couldn't blame them in this case. He really was something to get worked up about.

She should know.

It had been over four months since her reunion with Wally West aka the former Kid Flash. It took loads of talking to straighten everything out , but in the end it was worth it. There was so much lost time to be made up. Issues to be resolved. Although after 8 years of seperation one thing was certain ... they loved each other. There was not a single shread of doubt in her mind.

Walley had refused to speak to , much less be in the same room as Robin. Some of the other Titans had visited, in cognito of course, to welcome him back and offer apologies. Starfire offered the most heartfelt apology to both of them for her unwitting part in their troubles. Jinx and Walley accepted graciously since Star really was the sweetest person and it was hard to stay made at her. It was like being mad at a puppy.

Then it came to the two love birds. Walley had managed to quickly squirm his way into her appartment then almost as fast ... into her bed. Not that she was complaining mind you. Having years upon years worth of sexual fantacies , and frustrations, fullfiled in a single passion filled weekend was an experience she would not soon forget. The memory made her blush slighty before she was able to descretely compose herslef.

_But they were not kids anymore. They were adults and certian logistics came into play._

_Where would he live?_

_Right here with you cause I am not living another second of another day without you._

_What would he do?_

_Whatever makes you happy and keeps you by my side forever and ever._

The converstion could have continued along the same lines , but the sincerity in his sweet words sorta ended talking and they quickly revirted to more ... strenuous (and she might add very fun) activities. Then promptly moved into the bedroom. Or was it on the floor on the way to the bedroom? Maybe it was against the wall ... might have been propped up against the door too. That one earned her a few heated glares from her neighbors. Glares which she ignored.

_'I'm in love and it's wonderful. Plus I don't care what you think. I'm getting me some!'_

That thought casused a smirk to form on the ex-vilianess face. Her increasingly lecherous thoughts were interupted when one of the girls began squealing something about them starting the press conference.

This caused Jinx to look up at the TV just in time to catch what the reporter was saying.

"... I does indeed appear as though the Mayor's Office and the police department are going to announce that our fair city does in fact has a costumed protector. After weeks of rumor and speculation , fueld by random sightings and scetchy reports , we are now going to learn the identity of this masked wonder. Lets have a listen."

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. As your Mayor I am here to put to rest the rumors that have been spreading across our fine City. I will not beat around the bush , but rather cut to the case. My office can confirm that a superhero has taken residence in our great City and has begun his noble work."

"My office along with your police department has been working with this individual since day one. You might say it's been a team effort spearheaded by yours truly."

Jinx snorted. 'Yah right! He's been operating for weeks and you had absolutely no ideal what was going on. The only reason you had any clue because he stopped to talk to you. And I was the one that told him to.' she thought shaking her head at the mayor's shameless self promotion.

"So who is it?" someone shouted.

"Yah don't keep us waiting. Tell us who it is?" added another's voice.

"Patience please everyone. I think it would be best if he introduced himself. " the mayor smiled at his audience as he stepped back from the podium and motioned for some unseen person to step forward and take center stage.

The assemble audience, consisting mostly of members of the press and several dozens concerned citizens, looked about. Nope nobody wearing any spandex here. Not a mask or a cape in sight. They must have been wondering what in the world this guy was thinking.

Again Jinx had to surpress a snicker. 'Of course you're not going to introduce him because you don't know. Hell he hadn't picked out a name untill last night.'

Almost on cue a blur whipped in and out all around the crowd. People gasped and exclaimed their surprise at this unseen force as it kicked up dust and debris.

In an instant a spandex clad hero was standing next to the mayor. He stood tall and proud. Truly a magnificant figure. Smilng wide he turned to the Mayor to offer his hand which the man gladly accepted. They held this pose and grinned for the cameras, waiting patiently for their picture to be taken. Of course they got their wish for once the press recovered from the initial shock the cameras were going off like crazy.

"Thank you Mr. Mayor. Hi everyone! How's everybody doing today?" Walley beamed at his now captivated audience.

"Is that the Flash? No ... it can't be the costume is all wrong." stated one of the young ladies in the break room.

"Kid Flash? That's Kid Flash!" someone in the crowd shouted. Several loud voices were heard agreeing with the first as other people clapped and cheered.

"Nope. Sorry to disappoint , but I am no longer Kid Flash. I used that name when I was with the Titans which I am no longer affiliated. Plus, as you can see, I'm not a kid anymore. Also I would like to point out that the Flash is still with the Justice League. Just ask any Leaguer, two Flashes are one too many." He snickered with a childlike grin.

A burst of laughter erupted from his audiance. The people in the break room giggled and laughed as well. Wally could be funny at times ... when he's not trying.

"So why the change Kid ?" shouted one of the press members.

"Dude ... I'm telling I'm not Kid Flash anymore. I'm not a kid anymore. People grow up. I did."

"So what are supposed to call you?" another reporter interjected quickly.

"You can call me ... Impulse."

This was meet with general murmors and rumbling across the crowd. Jinx wasn't too surprised. As much as people like the new they still had a tendency to cling to the old. Especially when it came to their heroes. It probably would be a long time before they could stop thinking about him as Kid Flash. Lords knows she had a hard time doing so. In a way he will always be Kid Flash to her.

Wally spoke again before anyone could get a chance "Hey look at this ... as an added bonus ... with the new name comes the new costume. Check it out."

He held out his arms to the side and did a little twirl for his audience. His new costume wasn't that different from his Kid Flash except this one was a deep maroon and ghost white color scheme setup in a two tone along his height, the half mask which left his hair free, and a pair of dark yellow boots. The ever present lighting bolt seperating the colors. One of the biggest changes, that Jinx noticed, was the addition of the lenses that now covered his eyes.

When she asked why hide his eyes now all he said was that his eyes were for her and her alone. No one else. That little remark earned him another trip to the bedroom and blueberry pancakes the next morning. Extra big stack.

"Impulse! Are you saying you severed your ties with the other heroes?"

"No. Not at all. I'm just a freelancer now. I'm not in with the League or the Titans , but they know they can call if they need me. "

"So why did you come to our town when you could be anywhere's in the world?"

"I like it here. It's a cool place to hang."

"You've been off the radar for like over 8 years where have you been?"

"Yeah ... I ahh ... I sorta got lost and was wandering around for a long while."

"What do you mean lost? What happened to you during that time? Why'd you stop being kid Flash?"

"Why ? I stopped because I didn't have the heart for the work anymore. It kinda ... sorta ... died on me one day. After that I couldn't be Kid Flash."

"So what happened? Why the return?"

"Oh I found her again. " he beamed one of the brightest smiles Jinx had ever seen on him.

"Her? Who's her? Is she a girlfriend? A wife?"

"Is she famous? Is it Britney ..." the reports shouted their questions almost as fast as he could.

Realizing he probably said way too much Walley was quick to separate himself from this situation.

"Sory folks I need to go. Hero things to do and all that. See ya round" after another quick handshake with the mayor and the police chief he zoomed out of there.

The mayor reclaimed the podium and continued to field questions as the camera switched to the reporter as she spoke.

"There you have it folks. Our city has a new guardian ... Impulse formerly Kid Flash. And I think I can speak for everyone listening I believe we'll all be able to sleep better knowing he's around. Back to you Charles."

When the signal switched back to the station they turned off the TV.

'Thank God for that! Maybe they'll get back to work and let me be for 10 minutes.' Jinx thought to herself.

No such luck.

"Oh My God! I can't believe we have a superhero living in our City!" screamed the youngest of the women. Karley was her name.

"Don't you know it! And Kid Flash too! He's soo cute! I've loved him since his first days with the Titans!" proclaimed another girl. Stacey might have been her name.

That caused one of Jinx's eyebrows to raise. Secret identity or otherwise I don't think any woman likes to hear another make those types of remarks about HER man. She knew she had nothing to worry about with Wally. He was as loving and faitful as a puppy , but still no one should be ogling her boyfriend. That was her job ... err privaledge ... er right. Whatever!

"Mmm Mmm you got that right." said Mrs. Walker one the most senior and well respect of the nurses in the hospital. Jinx liked her a lot and held great respect for the woman. She looked up to her as a role model not only as a woman in the medical profession but almost as a mother figure.

"Look at those buns! You could bounce me off those things any day of the week. And those washboard abs! Girl you could scrub your undies on those perfect things! Preferablely while your still in 'em!" She snorted causing everyone in the room to laugh. Except Jinx of course. Her respect for Mrs. Walker just went down a notch or two.

Although those crude remarks were giving her ideals for this weekend...

"Nice visual Mrs. Walker , but it's all a moot point. He has someone. He has too. Great guy like that. Awww ... why are all the good ones taken?" Stacey whined.

"Yeah really! Like who is this super lucky girl who gets to date a hero like that? I mean come on how can on person be that lucky? Besides where do you even meet one?" Karley complained to the group.

Jinx smirked to herself. 'If you only knew.'

"Well whoever she is she's on luck girl I can tell you that."

"Now how would you know that. Just because he's a hero doesn't mean he's some type of super fantastic boyfriend does it?" cut in one of the male attendents. Obviously not happy being left outof the conversation.

"Oh come on Bill think about it! He's uber powerful. Can do all these amazing things. And what does he do with this power? Runs around the world helping people and saving lives. For anyone to do something like that he has to be on hell of a guy. Just think how selfish and selfserving he could be , but no he's putting himself out there trying to make the world a better place. They all are you know. The ones in the League and the Titans. Doing what they do. They're not called the World's Finest for nothing." Stacey finished talking to group like she was giving a cermon to a church choir. There was one on the room that said halelua to that ... at least in her head.

"You got that right missy. But still one does have to wonder how a girl could get so lucky." Mrs. Walker agreed.

"Yeah. She's one lucky girl alright. Just imagine Kid Flash..." Karley chimmed in.

"Impulse" corrected Bill.

"Whatever ... what it must be like." Karely sighed with a dreamy look on her face. Closely followed by the other young lady in the group.

"Girls what are you talking about?" asked the other male.

"Well just think about it. Not only does he have one of the hottest most perfectly fit bodies in all of creation, but he's a Flash." stated Karley in matter of fact tone.

"Yeah , so what? What's so great about that? " frowned Bill.

"Yeah girl I'm not understanding where you're going with this." stated a curious Mrs. Walker staring into the young girls eyes. Who in turm smiled brightly and leaned forward so all could hear.

"Think about it the Flash can vibrate his body, that's how he can pass through walls and such. Right? " replied Karely with a devlish grin on her face.

The others nodded that they were following so far.

"Well if he can vibrate his entire body , who says he can't vibrate certain parts of his body?" she smirked while pointing down with her hands towards her own lap.

The woman roared with laughter and cries of agreement.

Understanding on the men's part took another moment or two , but was evident when their eyes shot open wide like dinner plates and their faces fell. From their looks you could tell they were thinking the same thing.

'Lucky bastard!'

"Oooh! You're so nasty girl!" the older lady cried out. As did the other girls.

Not one to be left out of the conversation , Bill the intern was going to interject with something classic and witty until he noticed out the corner of his eye , something very odd so he just had to say ...

"Dr. West? Are you all right? Your face is awefully red."

* * *

><p>AN: A little something I wrote long ago. I found it recently on my seldom used laptop. The PC decided to bite it AFTER the Black Friday sales. Oh well maybe I'll be able to pick up an after XMAS special.<p>

Anywho, I would suggest reading the story this is based off even if you're not a fan of the pairing. It's cute funny and well written.

There's a reference here that should give you an ideal when this was orginally done.


End file.
